This application requests partial funding for the Reproductive Tract Biology Gordon Conference to be held June 18 -23, 2006. Please note that due to the scientific content of the meeting we request the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development as the primary sponsor of the meeting. We also request joint sponsorship by the Office of Women's Health, the National Cancer Institute, National Institute of Diabetes, Digestive and Kidney Diseases, the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences, National Human Genome Research Institute and the National Institute of General Medical Sciences. The number of requested sponsors reflects the unusual nature of this conference, which focuses on the biology and the pathology of the organs and organ systems of the male and female reproductive tracts, rather than on specific molecules or processes and on breast cancer. Therefore, this meeting attracts participants from a wide variety of fields and backgrounds ranging from basic science to clinical practice. The principal goal of the conference is to stimulate cross-disciplinary interactions between research workers whose focus is either mainly on female or male reproductive biology. Its aim is also to provoke thoughtful discussions upon the mechanisms behind reproductive pathologies and to stimulate interactions between clinicians and basic scientists to formulate new therapeutic modalities for these conditions. Three specific aims allow us to achieve these goals: 1) the scientific content of the conference will be at the highest level. This will be achieved by inviting speakers of the highest caliber from both within the U.S. and abroad, as well as promoting exposure of younger scientists through a young investigator and poster sessions; 2) there will be a strong emphasis on research with clinical implications and an attempt made to highlight important translational areas; and 3) the reproductive Tract Gordon Conference has a rich tradition of mentorship for young scientists and attracting a diverse group of attendees from academic, industry and the government. Selection of attendees will follow this tradition and not only internationally known scientists will be selected but also more junior ones including post-doctoral fellows and graduate students. Cognizance will also be paid to the need to have an ethnically diverse group and a balance between genders. In summary, we are planning an exciting conference, reporting cutting edge, largely unpublished research in reproductive biology that upholds the traditions of this long running highly rated Gordon Conference (over 36 years) to promote outstanding research, mentorship, and clinical translation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]